Promenons-nous dans les bois
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Dans les bois, les loups ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit. [two-shot : une histoire, deux points de vue]
1. Lui

Cela fait un moment qu'il chemine dans ces bois sombres, quand, au détour d'une clairière, il l'aperçoit. Œil de biche, longs cheveux fauve, démarche mal assurée… Tout en elle éveille ses instincts de prédateur.

Il s'approche d'elle à pas feutrés, et lit dans son regard à quel point elle redoute ceux de son espèce. Mais dans ces yeux voilés par la peur, réside une infime étincelle. Celle de la fascination celle du désir qui embrase son ventre.

Il l'aborde en usant d'inoffensives questions, comme il parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps. Autour d'eux, le brouillard esquisse un cadre ouaté au forfait qu'il fomente déjà.

La malheureuse lui confie être seule, croyant arborer une marque de courage aussi affutée qu'une épée, et non un aveu de sa faiblesse flagrante.

Elle recule quelque peu; il s'avance pour se faufiler dans la brèche. Il effleure son épaule elle frissonne. Il pose sa main sur le haut de son bras, resserre son étreinte. Elle ne fuit plus. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, sa gorge blanche et palpitante prête à être livrée à ses crocs. Il enroule son autre bras autour de sa taille, et elle frémit autant qu'elle gémit. Doux son, promesse de divins plaisirs !

Elle est presque sienne désormais. Son odeur sucrée vient lui aguicher les narines. Dans un instant, il goûtera à son corps.

Mais d'un bond, la rétive s'échappe. Il en est autant agacé qu'aiguisé dans son désir. Il aime la chasse, et encore plus lorsque la proie ne tombe pas immédiatement dans ses filets. Cela confère un certain piment au jeu, et démultiplie sa jouissance lorsqu'il vient à bout des obstacles.

Voyant sa belle biche tenter de prendre de la distance, il sourit, de ce sourire charmant et carnassier qu'il a appris à maîtriser. La naïve ne sait guère s'y prendre : au lieu de mettre le plus d'espace entre eux, elle reste dans son champ d'attraction, jetant à sa figure de fallacieux arguments aussi solides que des fétus de paille. D'un souffle, il les envoie voler au loin ; détruit toute résistance.

Ô délectation que de la sentir contre lui, offerte à tous ses caprices ! Déjà ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sous les siennes, et il la dévore, sans retenue. Elle chancèle, tombe, et il se couche sur elle, se love entre ses bras, se niche au plus profond de ses cuisses.

La chasse est finie.

Au fond des bois, l'hallali résonne comme un râle de plaisir.


	2. Elle

Elle ne comprend pas, ne comprend plus. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, _qui_ est responsable ?

Son premier réflexe est de rejeter la faute sur ces bois, de blâmer ce lieu si étrange qu'il en est sourd à la vie du village, si sombre que le soleil ne s'aventure sous ses frondaisons. Une chose est certaine : cette maudite histoire ne lui serait jamais arrivée au village, ni même au château…

Un haut-le cœur la submerge. Sans doute tout cela se serait déroulé aussi au château… Après tout, n'habite-il pas là-bas ?

Ah, maudit soit-il ! Maudits soient ses mots de velours qui lui caressèrent l'esprit aussi audacieusement que ses mains le long de son corps. Maudit soit son regard saphir qui l'adouba comme un joyau inaltérable. Qu'ils soient maudits, lui et sa voix chaude qui envoûtèrent son âme ; lui et son étreinte qui lui prirent son corps ; lui et sa lame qui ensemencèrent cette honte au plus profond d'elle !

Naïve fût-elle de croire qu'elle n'en conserverait qu'un exaltant souvenir ! Elle s'est laissé emporter par ces bois, son cœur, son corps, _ce Prince,_ mais elle s'est fourvoyée. La raison lui revient ; les remords aussi. C'est une litanie sans pitié, sans répit : coupable, responsable ! Coupable, porte le blâme ! Coupable, coupable, coupable !

Ses genoux cèdent sous ce poids, et elle s'effondre, terrassée par cette vérité. Elle est autant à incriminer que le Prince. Une part d'elle-même, aveuglée par des fables de grand-mère, a voulu croire aux rêves, en dépit de tout. Elle désirait ce que lui renvoyait le Prince, elle croyait à cette promesse d'évasion.

Un instant, elle a fui le joug du quotidien. Un instant, un infime instant de grâce, elle a vécu ce rêve d'insouciance.

Mais il ne faut pas croire aux rêves, surtout s'ils sont trop beaux. Ce sont vos pires cauchemars déguisés.


End file.
